


You're Mine

by FangYang



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 一个噩梦需要一场美妙的情事来缓解。





	You're Mine

Eddie从噩梦中惊醒时，Venom正在吻他。

他被滴落着黏液的长舌给温柔地卷住唇瓣吮吸，然后顶入口腔内黏腻地舔弄，他伸出手去搂住了共生体的脑袋，双腿也勾上了对方分化出来的胶质腰部，这才感觉安心了一点。他低低地叹气：“我做了个噩梦……”

Venom安抚地揉了揉Eddie的后颈，他望着男人由惊惧逐渐变得平静下来的瞳孔，在唾液交换中轻声地询问对方：“怎么了？”

Venom低沉的声音带着一股美妙奇异的磁性，总能让Eddie感到自在而安心。他的确是做了个噩梦，但好在是Venom唤醒了他，共生体与宿主的精神通感自然能让对方察觉到他已经陷入了巨大的惶恐之中，Venom像一束光，将他从无边的挣扎里拉了出来。Eddie又加紧了搂抱住对方的手臂，将脑袋搭在Venom的肩膀上，有些委屈地开口：“我梦见了那次爆炸…然后我找不到你了…”

“傻。”Venom毫不留情地对Eddie作出这样一个评价，他又低下头去亲了亲脸上仍挂着泪水的男人，一并将它们舔入口中，最后才难得严肃地保证，“我不会离开你的。”

Eddie笑了笑，他将身体更加贴近共生体：“我们做爱吧。”

“嗯？”Venom有些疑惑，但他仍是一个满足宿主所有需求、尽职尽责的共生体，他分化出一根触手将Eddie的睡衣扯了上去，露出大片白皙的胸膛。他低下头去，咬住了那颗被他玩弄得早已破皮的通红乳粒，声音从脑海中传了过去，“你难得有这么主动。”

“一个噩梦需要一场美妙的性事来缓解。”Eddie弯着眼睛，顺着Venom的动作一起将内裤随意踢了下来，而后将修长的双腿敞得更开，“我想你操我。”

黑色的胶质物如同水状似的攀附蔓延至全身，而后分成细细的黏丝勾在Eddie的手腕与脚踝处，另一处的触手将他的臀肉按压着揉捏出各种淫靡的形状，接着抚上他的大腿内侧，在分得更开的腿间肆意留下一个又一个情欲的红痕。

Venom从Eddie的腰间连结，虚拢着压在他的身上，朝他露出一个带着獠牙与长舌的微笑。Eddie闷闷地笑了几声，将搭在共生体背上的手臂往下一扯，对方便顺着这个姿势低下头去，咬住了他敏感不堪的乳粒。他听见熟知宿主想法的Venom在对他传递着情欲的讯息：“如你所愿。”

Eddie柔软的饱满胸部因被多次的玩弄涨成一个类似于发育中的隆起弧度，如今正被Venom叼咬在口中颇有技巧地吮吸舔啃，带着倒刺的长舌卷住了破皮又红肿的乳粒顶压，细碎的疼痛带来一阵密密麻麻的快感。Eddie忍不住呻吟出声，断断续续的喘息更是鼓励了共生体照顾了另一旁未被舔咬的乳肉，如同小花苞的软肉被抓在手里不断地亵玩着，色情地挤压出一个个淫靡的模样。被疼爱着的乳肉从指尖溢出，许久未见光的白皙皮肤被按压出红色的印痕，Eddie红着脸去望着Venom，敏感的乳头又被坏心眼的共生体恶劣地捏起来，扯拉后又戳弄进红褐色的乳晕里。

“嗯…下面也要……”熟悉的情事滋味让他的身体在难耐地诉说着渴望的欲求，Eddie眨了眨有些湿润的双眼，又软又甜的声音里染上了几分撒娇的意味。

Venom抬起头来，尽管灰白一片的眼睛里没有任何的情感表示，但Eddie仍然知道属于他的共生体是带了笑意在望着自己。他伸出红艳艳的舌头，与凑过来的Venom交换了一个黏腻又熟悉的吻，而共生体有心逗弄他：“如果我按你的要求做，会有巧克力球吃吗？”

谁会在炽热的情事中想着巧克力球呢？Venom不过是找了个借口在逗弄被欲望灼烧的伴侣，Eddie当然知道共生体的想法，身体敏感的他早已被共生体数次玩弄中调教出熟悉的反应。Eddie难耐至极地抬起被体内流出的水液染湿的小屁股，用臀肉夹着身下由Venom分化出来的一根触肢湿漉漉地蹭动着。他面庞潮红着舔着对方环绕在他手腕上的黏丝：“你可以吃我。”

“嗯哼？”Venom的眼神愈发炽热，“撩我？”

Eddie模糊不清地闷哼了两声，脸红红地望着他。Venom便不打算放过这个浑身上下像勾人的蜜糖似的小宿主了，他分化出两根黏腻的触手，一根扩大成足以拥抱住对方的大片胶壁，一根从后拥住男人结实有力的腰部，将他微微腾空抬了起来。黑色的黏丝将Eddie稳稳地固定在胶壁上面，而下体则被摆出一个双腿打张的诱人姿势，勃起的性器与隐藏在臀缝里的通红小洞毫无保留地展示在Venom面前。

黑色的触手被渴望的穴肉湿湿软软地包裹住，而后如同水流似的游动探入其中。并不算粗大的触肢在不紧不慢地为宿主做着扩张的前戏，带着吸盘与小嘴的各处黏丝肆意地刮过紧致黏热的肉壁，一齐模仿着人类性交的动作抽插顶弄着。

Eddie不受控制地从后穴内涌出了一股更多的汁液，他来不及情动又害羞地喘息，而后便被Venom贴上来的粗粝的舌头吸吮着吞下去了。冰冰凉凉的气息吐露在带着水光的通红的漂亮小穴，灵活的舌头顺着湿漉漉的黏液挤进了小小的穴缝中，探入了敏感而嫩热的肉穴内模仿着性器的抽插而卷动吸吮着。

“唔……呜！”Eddie猛地拔高了音调，甜腻而满足地惊喘出声。婉转的尾音里充溢着动情的气息，臀缝间流出的汁液浇灌在粗粝等待滋润的舌头上，温热的液体被共生体毫无顾忌地吞咽下腹。他羞涩极了，内壁上巨大的快感和酥麻的痒意仿佛被倒刺与小吸盘放大了十几倍，他小小声地尖叫着，却渴求着被给予更多。他的双腿被Venom温柔有力地固定住，而Eddie只能够呜咽着流泪，连泛着水光的腿根都在微微颤抖，情欲得到缓解的快感使得他泪眼模糊，又因更加剧烈的快感而欲火焚身。

他再也控制不住地从穴道里猛地浇出大量的香甜的粘液，布满了他被共生体的触肢与舌头玩弄得一塌糊涂的下体。纤长的双腿还在颤抖，却又逃避不了地被Venom吮舔得更深，Eddie忍不住哭叫出声，伸出手臂抵住共生体的胶质臂膀，断断续续地哀求着：“别…！别舔了…呜……快操我……痒…！”

湿漉漉的舌头从早已准备好接纳更粗更大的填满准备的肉洞里抽了出来，硬挺的阴茎状分肢顶住蜜穴旁滑动了几下，然后顶开柔嫩的穴口与黏丝接连融合为一体，狠狠地操进了最深处。

“Venom…呜！”Eddie发出被填满的低声痛呼与呻吟，他满足极了地收缩着包裹住分肢的穴肉，像不断开合的小嘴一样紧致炽热地吮吸着黑色肢物。熟悉共生体操弄的小穴贪婪地收缩着，翘起的臀部随着对方抽插的动作顺着滑腻的粘液上下磨蹭，娇嫩的内壁勾引着吸附不断胀大的分肢。Eddie甚至能通过敏感娇嫩的壁肉感受到无血分肢的冰凉，与火热滑腻的甬道温度摩擦出异样汹涌的快感。

他觉得自己淫乱极了，他明明是Venom的宿主，却仍是不知羞耻地勾引着自己的共生体，各项感观在爱意的涌动里被放大了数倍。Eddie毫无保留全数暴露在共生体的面前，他的喉咙里发出甜腻勾人的呻吟，享受着来着身后迭起的阵阵快感，而后被对方用触手抱进了怀里，自下而上地深入顶弄着，沉沦在这场炽热的情事里。

“真喜欢操你。”湿漉漉的气息喷洒在Eddie的颈侧，Venom微微抬起头来，将他的耳垂卷入耳中细细地舔吻，发出黏腻情色的声音，下身的凶狠动作却仍未停止。

漂亮得过分的男人浑身被黑色胶质流动着包裹起来，激烈的快感从臀缝里的肉洞蔓延至酥麻的腰椎，而后炸裂似的如电流扩散至全身。Eddie无力地靠在宽大有力的怀抱里，茫茫的快感里是令他满足至极的安心，他抬起头去望着强势而巨大的共生体，湿漉漉的眼神里溢满了自己都不知道的温柔：“唔…那你喜欢我吗？”

“当然。”Venom低低地笑了起来，他不假思索地回答宿主，然后又倾身凑近，将男人被吻得通红破皮的唇瓣再一次吮入了口中，有力而坚定的话语从精神海里传递了过去，“如果这就是人类所称作的感情的话，那我对你不仅仅是喜欢，而是‘爱’。”

肏弄的动作猛然加大，Eddie的脸庞上布满一塌糊涂的泪水，被粗大的分肢钉在共生体的身上摇摇晃晃。他像一只无助的木舟，只能紧紧攀附着操干自己的共生体，在这片甜蜜炙热的欲海里沉沉浮浮，最后着迷沦陷其中。他即将到达欲望的顶端，口中的呻吟破碎不断，他只能强撑着连结出一句完整的话语告知对方：“Venom…唔……别…我也爱你…”

被撞击到通红的臀肉被紧紧扣在Venom手中，而后又被抓着两瓣软肉抬起身体，又狠狠地放手将他钉死在粗大的分肢上。Venom猛烈的动作将Eddie操得仿佛要昏过去一般，他只能被固定在分肢之上，一耸一耸地随着抽插的动作起伏，他再也没办法好好含住共生体亲吻他的唇舌，流下的唾液与眼泪混合在这张好看的脸庞上，与泛起的红潮混合在一起情色又淫靡。Eddie颤抖着拔高出最后一声尖叫，射在了自己与Venom连接的肉体与胶质物上。

持续高潮时的后穴紧紧箍住粗硬的分肢，直至内壁的软肉与它们紧密无缝，猛然收缩的穴肉让Venom决定不再忍耐，冰凉的共生液有力地浇灌在男人的小肉洞里，过多的黏液从旁边的肉缝中挤了出来，而更多的微凉的液体则是填满在Eddie的肚子里，小腹被内射到微微股起仿佛是有了两三个月的身孕。

Eddie无声地流泪，被侧身过来的Venom温柔地搂抱在怀里。来自于共生体的话语低低地传入耳中，属于他的、他所爱的共生体在对他诉说水乳交融的爱语：

“我当然爱你，我们的身体如此契合，精神意识永无保留，我们是这个世界上最般配的一对。你是我的，而我只有你，也属于你。”

 

Fin.


End file.
